Rain
Agent 03 with a codename of White Knight Unicorn. *'Position:' Spy *'Nickname:' Rain *'Code Name:' White Knight Unicorn *'Age:' 19 *'Theme Colour': White ( Rainbow) *'Height:' 177cm *'Weight:' 75kg *'Likes:' Rein, money, wealth, gambling, pink *'Dislikes:' Getting bankrupt, no money, become poor, hate losing Personality A friendly, wealthy, flamboyant, self-esteem or self-directed, CLUMSY and respectful man but however may be self-centered person when it's comes with some oppurtunity he had in front of him. He really love gambling a lot. He was skilled with anything but only talented exceptionally in particular area due to his limits. His communication skill are the worst especially trying to gives out any informations to his fellow friends as he actually afraid to talk out everything he knows. However, he will take the risk he had just to protect someone he cares. He instantly denies his relationship with any boys(as he always seducing others just for a joke) and never want to admit his love life to someone else. Even his face just a mere innocent and dummy, he never likes to reveals his problems he had for a long time. History Born as the only child with the wealthy life he had along with his family and lives in Canada. His family always love to gives out donations to the poor people, especially to any orphanage homes. Casuality he meets Swan, Sean , Jack and Jei there for one time. However, they keep moving to one city to another which Rain easily gets bored of moving all the time in each months. He got in private school since little with certains skilles they need(which it was actually military based one) but however, he's not good at sending any message or communications as he never good in any devices he get hold with(usually he may breaks it by accident). Caused him for a small problem to have a good talk with everyone he knows. When he still in school, one of his bodyguard/butler got killed while protecting him as he used to be targeted as "valuable" person to be kidnap or be killed. Giving Rain the only nightmares he had once he sees his bodyguard dies in front of him. Later, he was taken care by his maid. When he managed to live alone on the age of 14, he met one girl who interested him a lots who is Rein . Both of them who actually lives in different life, rich and poor, but however she easily beats him up for calling her poor. They ends up becomes friends for a long time but never tries to call her back because he has difficulties with communication devices which he ends up visits her a lot until she moved to other place. Saddens by her leaving him without any notice where he tries to make more new friends when he can. At the time being, he recieved a letter from Rein which it makes him happy and he only use letter to replies back all the time. He started his own journey for another meet up with new friends which he ends up having lunch in Sean's restaurant one day and accidentally cause havoc there(by breaking stuff again). Appearance His hair colour is white with rainbow highlights on it. Usually be seen wearing huge turtle neck sweater, rainbow-ish patterns on his pink vest, and marroon-pink pants. When he's on duty, he can be seen wearing black tux with a rose stuck on his chest, wearing sunglasses which he inspired from any CSI drama he watched especially he idolized Lt. Horatio (H) Caine. Skills Good at combat fighting using baton he had given by his former bodyguard he had before and other masters who get hired from any martial art schools. Mainly not good use for knowing any devices for communicate. Gallery Be a CSI.png|In uniform Rain.png|Old concept Rain © CroceSorriso Category:Male Category:Unicorn